User blog:Esten Kei/the Dancefloor Race 2 - Race No. 5
Welcome back everyone! Hope y'all are hyped! :D Today, there's a twist on the Race. YOU ARE PLAYING QUARTETS IN TEAMS OF 4!!! :D Here's how it'll work for today and only : All of you 8 players will be devided into 2 teams of 4. Each dancer from each team will be assigned to a coach ( P1, P2, P3, P4 ). Eventually, the scores will be added-up for each team but still, only the individual dancer with the highest score will win the 1st place rewards. BUT there's a twist for the losing team. There will be 2 polls for each team. The wiki public will get to vote for which person from each team they want safe the most. The person of the losing team that will receive the least amount of votes, will get eliminated. The results will be based on the average score of each team. Plus, when judging you individually ( for who will win and for the leaderboard ) the score that'll represent you is not your team's average but simply your score on the 1st song + your score on the 2nd song + your score on the 3rd song. HERE ARE THE TEAMS : TEAM 1 :'' ChichitheMonkey ( P1 ) & GayBagel23 ( P2 ) & Matusmati ( P3 ) & FalcoLombardi99 ( P4 )' 'TEAM 2 : MikeyRocks33 ( P1 ) & Stanley56 ( P2 ) & ZodiacGiraffe ( P3 ) & Mrmn1 ( P4 )' '.' '''Let's get to Race #5!' .''' '''About how to submit, It's simple. - Send me your score by taking a pic of your actual TV ( after playing the song(s) - in the results screen ) and sending it. You can retry as many times as you want if you are not pleased with your score. Plus, ANY game version is valid as long as you play the featured song(s). You have to submit the scores of all the songs appearing above. And now, about the new "Beat the Champion" feature, This is an optional side-goal. What you have to do, ( again, it's optional ) is try to beat the Champion's ( last cycle's winner, MiniFigureMan11 ) score. If you accomplish that, a HUGE advantage will be given to you. Apart from receiving additional A points, you'll also receive a Safety Coin. What a Safety Coin can do, is actually saving you from elimination! It can only be played before the results are uploaded. Some rules about the Safety Coin : 1. '''A Safety Coin only lasts for 3 Races. If you don't use it and 3 races pass by, the coin will be eliminated by the game and you'll have to win another one. '''2. '''In case more than 1 players beat the Challenger's score, the one with the highest score is the one that'll receive the Safety Coin. '''3. '''If the player that wins the Safety Coin already has another one on their possession, the old one will be eliminated and the new one will replace it. '''4. '''If a player plays a Safety Coin and they eventually have the lowest score, the Safety Coin will save them and it will send for elimination the dancer that's one place above them. '''5. '''Each Safety Coin can only be played once. '''Your deadline ends in 32 hrs. The winner, will get to choose one song of the unlockables ( at the competition's Homepage ) and eventually unlock the respective avatar ( an avatar inspired by the song ). The top 3 will get this avatar but the 1st one will additionally get a more rare version of it - a Royal version. The one with the lowest score though, will be eliminated, so, go hard ( or go home... ) ! .''' '''Send your scores to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) and don't forget to tell me who you are! You should also send me ( along with your score ) which song you'd unlock in case you win. Good Luck! :) . '''''VOTING POLLS : ( AFTER THE VOTING )'' Here's how the votes fell :' 'TEAM 1 : ChichitheMonkey ( 2 ), GayBagel23 ( 5 ), Matusmati ( 9 ), FalcoLombardi99 ( 2 ) ''TEAM 2 : MikeyRocks33 ( 7 ), Stanley56 ( 3 ), ZodiacGiraffe ( 9 ), Mrmn1 ( 2 ) . ( AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT : ) AVERAGE TEAM SCORES : ( Dancer #1 scores + Dancer #2 scores + Dancer #3 scores + Dancer #4 scores, divided by 4 ) TEAM 1 : '''ChichitheMonkey, GayBagel23, Matusmati, FalcoLombardi99.......... '''25 814 { WINNERS } TEAM 2 : '''MikeyRocks33, Stanley56, ZodiacGiraffe, Mrmn1.......... '''25 423 { LOSERS } . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Well, congrats Matusmati! The Faded avatar will now be unlocked! Team 2 are the losers. Hence, the person with the least amount of votes will get eliminated no matter what...... I am sorry Mrmn1 but that person is you. Goodbye. :( The rest of you are safe. See ya on the next Race! ;) ,your awesome coach, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts